Lips Of An Angel
by Countrygal17
Summary: Songfic: Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Jake/Bella Bella realizes how lonely she is without Jake when Edward is gone one day. AU Post Eclipse Bella is human.


**A/N: I wrote this back when I was a huge JakexBella fan. I love Edward now (especially after Breaking Dawn) but I think this is a cute story so I'm posting it. (I still love Jake and the whole NessiexJake stuff kind of creeps me out) so tell me what you think (of my story or Breaking Dawn) i'm up for both!**

Jacob is sitting in his family room with his new girlfriend, Sara, but he can't stop thinking about Bella. He can't stop seeing her face; her eyes, always rosy cheeks, and those lips he's always wanting to kiss. Lips of an angel. But Bella doesn't feel the same. Or so he thinks.

Bella is sitting in Edward and her room. He won't change her into a vampire yet. Always putting it off and keeping them preoccupied. But Bella isn't as mad as she thought she would be. They've been engaged for almost a year now, the wedding coming closer and closer, and she still thinks about Jake. About that kiss they shared that, while she thought at the time as unwelcome, was ultimately one of the sweetest kisses she's ever been given. But not at all careful like Edward's kisses are. This was hard and passionate, as if coming from an angel.

She can't taking anymore, she gets off the bed and goes to the phone, calling a person she's only spoken to twice since his homecoming six months ago. Bella can't stop the tears falling from her eyes now. She misses him too much.

"Hello," comes Jakes husky voice on the other end.

"Jake?" she asks tearfully.

"Bella? Honey? Why are you calling so late, I figured you'd be asleep by now." he hears her whimpering on the other end. "Why are you crying honey, are you ok?"

"Why are you whispering?" she finally asks.

"Sara's in the next room, Bells, I wish it was you though."

"Oh Jake I miss you so much, I just had to hear your voice." just hearing that coming from Bella make him go weak. "I keep dreaming about you..."

"I dream of you all the time Bells. Does he know you're talking to me?"

"No, he's away now. I didn't want to start a fight. Does Sara know I'm on the phone."

"She doesn't have a clue." not that it matters. "I should go Bells, you need to sleep."

"No! Jake don't go. I don't wanna say goodbye. I never wanna say goodbye" Jake sighs.

"You made your choice Bella, if you wanna... be with Edward, then we have to say goodbye eventually." Bella hesitates.

"What if I changed my mind?" she asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I need you Jacob, I've always needed you. I may have wanted Edward, but I never needed him. I'll always love him, because he was the first person I fell in love with, but I love you more. I know that now and I miss you way too much to ignore."

"Then what are you gonna do Bella? You need to make a choice and stick by it because I don't think I can take much more indecision, or heartbreak."

"Jake, I want you and only you. That's my decision, you. I want to grow old with you, have a family with you. I can't take this house anymore. I can't take how they're all so careful around me, and you're not Jake." Then Jake smiles the first real smile he's had in over a year. His Bella finally chose him and he couldn't wait anymore.

"Can you get out of that house? Come over, leave him a note or something saying you'll explain later."

"What about Sara?" Bella asks.

"We weren't serious, I think I was her rebound anyway. She was mine. I think she'll understand." Jake says nonchalantly.

"And if she doesn't?" Bella asks.

"She'll get over it." Bella smiles.

"Give me ten minutes. I'm on my way." Bella quickly writes a note to Edward saying how she needed to get out and she'd explain later. She jumped into her truck and raced down to La Push and to the house of her true love. And he's out there as soon as he hears her truck. They run into each others arms, looking into the others eyes as lovingly as they could.

Jake leans down and kisses Bella slowly at first, but neither of them can take that and soon Bella has her hands in his hair and his are pulling her closer to him. And both of them are thinking the same thing: it's very hard to be faithful; when you have the lips of an angel.


End file.
